I'm done
by JasonToddlover
Summary: Superboy comes to a realization that he doesn't want to be in Superman's shadow anymore. Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did there would be another season. **

**Lil notes: So I started this fic because i was bored. Yes boredom made me want to write this. I made Superman dislike Superboy to the bone. If you don't like it..oh well. If people like this then I might continue doing more of it.**

* * *

Superboy stood in his bathroom looking at his reflection. He didn't like his reflection at all because of what it showed him. It reminded him of a certain person that didn't give a rat's ass about him.

"Out of all people, I just had to be his clone."

Superboy poked at his face. Every single feature was just like _His_ from the jaw line down to the blue of his eyes. Even his hair line was exact. The clone ran his hand through his hair. Trying to mess it up but it just returned to its normal state. The face Superboy wore was not his own. It belong to the big guy in blue.

Superman.

Superboy made a displeased facial expression. It was the same one Superman made when he finds out Superboy was even around or standing right in front of him.

"I wish I could take this face off. I don't want to be him anymore." He felt like clawing at it. Ripping through the skin and peeling it off. Then he started to think about his team mates. They shouldn't find him like that. Pieces of skin hanging off of his face because he disliked it. Then again it was none of their business. They all had someone to look up to and they took care of them. He however didn't have that. The reassurance like everyone else had.

He looked down at the S on his chest.

"I don't want to be accepted by him anymore."

Slipping the shirt off, he held onto it. He should give it back to Superman. It's his symbol not his. He wasn't given the S on his chest. Superboy didn't bother sticking another shirt on. All he had were shirts that had the red S on it. Walking out of the room and into the lounging area he could see the rest of the team sitting on the couch.

KF was the first person to notice that the cloned Kryptonian walked into the room. "Hey Superboy!"

"Hey KF." Superboy noticed that KF was eating his favorite snacks and talking with his mouth open.

"Superboy, you should sit down and watch TV with us." M'gann was patting the cushion beside her.

"No thank you M'gann." Superboy started to make his way towards the zeta tube.

"Whoa there big guy. Remember the league is having a meeting right now." Robin turned himself around so he was looking at Superboy, who was now entering the location of his desired location.

"I know but I just need to do something. I need to get it off my chest." He glanced back down at the shirt.

The rest of the team didn't question the clone but they were wondering what was going on in his mind. The female Martian could've read his mind but Superboy learned how to block her out quickly. They got up and followed Superboy through the zeta tube.

The YJ crew walked through the halls of the watch tower. They had only been in there once except for Robin. He knew his way around the watch tower blind folded. Just one of the perks of being a protégé of Batman. Superboy stood in the front of the group and headed for the Meeting room. He didn't know where he was going but he could follow the voices of the Justice League.

As soon as they got to the door Superboy could hear that Batman deemed the meeting over. He opened the door and heads turned towards him.

"What are you doing here Superboy? You and the team knew we had a meeting today." Batman growled out.

The growl didn't bother Superboy at all. He's used to hearing it by now since Batman was sort of like a father figure in his…small existence. "I'm just here to give something back to Superman."

Superman looked over to the clone. He didn't give anything to him so what was he giving back? He glared at the clone as he came closer to him. Why wasn't he wearing a shirt? "What do you want?"

"To give this back to you." Superboy held out the shirt.

"That doesn't belong to me. It's your shirt." Superman didn't have time for this. He could be rescuing a cat stuck in a tree or help a dog find his bone.

"No it's not." Superboy dropped the shirt onto the floor since Superman didn't want to take it from him. Superboy took in a deep breath and started a speech that he was thinking about on the way up. "I don't want to be Superboy anymore." He could hear collective gasp from the Justice League and Young Justice team. "I don't want to live in your shadow anymore. I am sick and tired of wanting to gain your respect while everyone around me has it. You treat me as if I'm the plague, waiting to wipe you out. All I ever wanted was to work by your side but I realized that it's just a waste of time. I would say to act as if I never exist but you already do that. Have fun with your life and may the best come to you." Conner turned around and left the meeting room.

The members of JL and YJ stood there shocked, especially Superman. Some of them figured that it was just a matter of time before Conner snapped. Every time he tried to either help superman or talk to him the older Kryptonian just pushed him away. Didn't spare a second glance in the kid's direction. One of their confrontations led them to put hands on each other. No one could believe that the two would actually go that far. Batman ended up suspending Superman from the Watch Tower and mount Justice while Conner couldn't attend any training or missions.

"Dude. Did that just happen?" Kid flash asked Robin. The youngest side kick could only nod his head. He didn't have any words.

"What are we going to do if he's not going to be Superboy?" M'gann asked. "He's a crucial part of this team."

"We need to give him time." Aqualad spoke calmly. "We'll speak to him later about the choice he made."

* * *

**Wow..that was probably horrible...Reviews are lovely. They help determine if this should continue or not. Thank you**

-**JasonToddlover**


End file.
